7 years later
by TerraNovaa
Summary: Jacob and Nessie 7 years later... Mild lemons. Haha.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first fanfiction with a lemon and first Jacob/Nessie.

"Jacob!" I heard Nessie call my name. I flipped myself around and saw her face. She was so lovely - like her mother...

"Hi, darling." I lifted her up gently and craddled her in my arms. Her giggle made my heart bounce. Her cool lips touched mine. "Nessie?" My words lost in her mouth.

She pulled away for a minute. "Yea, Jake?"

"We can't..." I started. I was lost in her eyes. "I know... that your father would know..."

"I won't think about it." she teased.

My heart pounded. "I don't know. It's not safe."

"You're starting to sound like him." she ran her fingers through my long dark hair. After that, she touched my cheek and sent me a picture in my mind. It was us at the first beach.

"Nessie..." I groaned. "Stupid Edward." I muttered.

"What?"

"Edward - your father - Uhh..." I gulped. "he won't let me."

"Damn."

"_We_ don't think it's safe."

She struggled to get out of my grip. Her face pouted when she failed. Instead of letting her go, I walked into my room and laid her on my large queen sized bed. She jumped up immediately.

"Does this mean that..."

Before she could finished I kissed her. I laid on the bed next to her. We faced each other. She was so cold.

"Mmm."

"Jake, I won't think about it around Edward. I promise." she winked at me.

"Sure, sure. Whatever." I said as I kicked off my shorts.


	2. Chapter 2

Her smell was so sweet not like any normal bloodsucker. She was humming. She was happy.

"Jake?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"Me, too." We were walking into the forest going to the Cullen's. "Ready, Nessie?"

"Of course." she giggled.

I transformed into my wolf form. Nessie climbed onto my back. She was strong but not as strong as me or her parents. Her fingers knoted onto my fur, holding on tight.

I ran deep into the tress. My paws dug into the damp soil. Dozens of trees pass. I feel the wind brush my fur. It was cool.

_Hi, Jacob!_, Seth said.

_Hey._

_What's up, dude?_, Quil joined in.

_Uh, same old._ I panicked. I didn't want them to know what happened last night.

_Jake! You and Nessie..._

Crap._ Yeah, now shut up._

I heard their booming laughs rattle the forest.

_Okay, sure._ Seth muttered.

We finally reached the huge white house. I went back to my human body. Nessie rised on her tippy toes and kissed me on my cheek. I smiled.

We walked through the door. Edward was facing me. I turned my eyes away from him. He knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so glad you guys like this!**** Warning, mild lemon.**

"Jacob Black," Edward snarled at me. His fists were balled up.

I quickly turned to Nessie. She put her hand on my face. She was telling me to be careful. I nodded. Nessie walked up the stairs. She was most likely going to find Alice. She loves Alice. And that blonde, Rosalie.

We stood there in the silence. Why was this house so quiet?

"I'm sorry Edward. I am," I started. "You said that she was too young. But she's fully grown now! It's been 7 years!"

Edward exhaled. His bitter sweet absorbed into me. "Jacob, I understand that but she is my daughter and I don't want her to be hurt."

"I know that. I am so careful. But understand this, I'm never angry around her. She is so happy. Her excitement is just so... contagious."

"Yes, I know she is," Edward chuckled. "But please be more careful. Otherwise, I don't mind." he choked out.

My face formed a smile. Nessie was by my side in a flash. She tugged on my arm.

"Let's go." she begged.

"Thanks, Edward." I said.

"Com'on, Jakie."

* * *

"I can't believe my dad would actually allow this." she whispered.

I laughed. "Yeah, me either."

My hand brushed her curly hair aside.

"I love you, Jacob."

"Mmm-me too." I muttered. I lifted her chin and moved my lips to hers. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and traced my upper lip. Her mouth tasted like... acidic.

She was on top of me with her hands on my face. She pictured colors and patterns in my mind. I had almost forgotten that we were naked under the covers. Her body was so small and petite.

It was like last night all over again - but better.

She was extra bouncy today. I've never seen her this happy - ever.

After a few minutes we laid there side by side, our shoulders touching. I whispered in her ear. "You're happy today."

"I'm always happy with you around." She kissed me again. "I love you, Jacob Black."

_The End._

**AN: Sorry, there's no real plot but I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
